10 Drabbles: Broken Hearts and Hopeless Romantics
by Kala Sathinee
Summary: A 10 Drabble challenge. Various pairings. Shonen-ai, angst, character death, implied incest.


_Author's Note: I don't remember whom it was that I got this idea from, but it was a Dissidia story. 10 Stages of Dissidia, as I recall. Anyhow, the challenge went as such._

_1: Put your Ipod on shuffle. _

_2: Pick a topic (Fandom, character, pairing, etc.)_

_3: Write 10 drabbles. You're not allowed to skip songs, and you only have as long as the song runs to write._

_This is the first one I came up with. Some of the bits are real short. I kept getting short songs._

**Warnings: **_Shonen-ai, Angst, Character Death, Incest._

_

* * *

_

_-10 Drabbles-_

**Broken Hearts and Hopeless Romantics**

_1: Zack/Cloud – Loose Lips – Kimya Dawson_

The firelight sparkled in the dark, illuminating a SOLDIER and an infantryman as they swayed clumsily together. They were positively sloshed and their off-key singing carried on the air to the nearby tents.

Cloud leaned his head on Zack's bare shoulder, his vision swimming.

* * *

_2: Rufus/Tseng – Stairway To Heaven – Led Zeppelin_

Light filtered in the window, sparkling off floating dust particles in the air. Next to the partially open window Rufus shifted in his wheelchair. Today was a bad day. His entire right side ached; sharp pains stabbing at nerves where the Stigma had eaten away deep enough to expose them. He could barely summon the energy to raise his head to look out on Edge.

But he didn't miss the soft footsteps and the creak of the door. He knew the gait. The steady, even steps of his most trusted Turk. His lover. Tseng.

Warm, firm hands came to rest on his shoulders, massaging weary muscles. Rufus could feel the warmth of his body behind him, and felt his chills recede.

"Need anything?" the lightly accented voice asked.

"Stay with me?"

* * *

_3: Vincent/Yuffie – The Burdened – Takeharu Ishimoto_

Yuffie dropped to the seat beside Vincent, leaning her head on his shoulder without a word. She knew the ex-Turk wasn't one for words, so she simply wiggled her hand under his.

* * *

_4: Kadaj/Yazoo – Already Over – Red_

Yazoo watched the clouds dissipate, the sun warming his skin as the sky cleared. He felt strange… empty… weary and achy. Like something was fading. Like _he_ was…

"Kadaj…"

Yazoo felt for the presence of his precious baby brother. It should have been warm and fiery and passionate, but instead it was cold. Cold and flickering away. He could feel it… he was dying. "No… no, brother…"

He looked over at Loz, feeling the presence in his heart disappear. Kadaj was gone. Somewhere up there he was gone.

* * *

_5: Weiss/Nero – Praise You – Fatboy Slim_

At first it had been really hard; leaving all they had been part of behind. Deepground. Omega. But the quiet and peace of the charming little ghost town had finally won them over. Genesis' hometown truly did wonders for the spirit, even if it was in ruins.

Nero glanced surreptitiously at his brother, his silver hair gleaming in the sun. He could see Genesis not too far away, but it was Weiss that held his gaze. His brother truly was worth praise.

* * *

_6: Cloud/Tifa – Chaotic Battle – Takeharu Ishimoto_

Cloud hit the ground hard, his grip tight on First Tsurugi. He could feel Tifa beside him, and he kept his pace steady.

* * *

_7: Zack/Aerith – Taking Over Me – Evanescence_

Aerith made sure none were following her, especially Cloud, and slowly wound her way to the small, unremarkable bluff overlooking Midgar. The bluff where a rusty blade lay embedded in the dirt. Zack's.

She knelt next to the sword, reverently touching the earth. This was where he'd died. She tried not to imagine him lying there, covered in blood and full of bullets. But she couldn't help it.

* * *

_8: Reeve/Rufus – Gleaming Auction – Snow Patrol_

Reeve hadn't intended to let his words run away from him like they had, but he'd failed. As usual. How could he be expected to keep his composure when he was on the receiving end of one of those oh-so-magical Rufus winks? Damn it, why did these ridiculous things always happen to him?

* * *

_9: Sephiroth/Genesis – Reach Up For The Sunrise – Duran Duran_

Genesis took Sephiroth's hand, leading the nervous boy onto the dancefloor. "Come on Seph, it's a club. You're supposed to dance!"

The redhead started to move, letting himself meld into the beat, and moved closer to Sephiroth. "Just move with the beat."

Sephiroth gulped and complied, moving awkwardly, but well.

Genesis wiggled closer, pressing his hips to the other boy's.

* * *

_10: Angeal/Genesis – Violence and Variations – Bear McCreary_

The sounds of battle were distant now. The two SOLDIERs were too far to hear anything more than a low rumble. The redhead, Genesis, sighed deeply. "Why are we here?"

"Because we have orders."

"But really. Why? Surely we could be doing something better."

"We're SOLDIERs, Gen."

Twin cerulean eyes flicked to meet Angeal's. There was a smile on his lips. "Just SOLDIERs?"

"What more is there?" Angeal knew what was coming.

Genesis feigned offence. "There is so much more! Glory! Heroism! Renown!"

"Love?"

Genesis raised a brow. "Love?"

Angeal raised a brow of his own. "Yes. I'm certain that's under the 'more' category."

"We don't have that already?"

A black glove settled on a crimson one. "I didn't say that."

Genesis huffed and crossed his legs. "So we're SOLDIERs in love? Not heroes?"


End file.
